Lily Petals
by LilyFlower99
Summary: I've decided to make "Lily Evans the Witch" a several chapter story! This is the story of Lily Evans that was never told. Rated T for possible language in later chapters. Enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did I would scream with joy for 3 hours straight **

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

I groaned. It was too early to get up. I, Lily Evans was not a morning person.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

What the bloody fudge-pops was that tapping noise? Bloody fudge-pops? Gross.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"Ugh! Ok! Ok! I'm up!" I screamed at whatever was making that tapping noise. I got up and looked at the clock on my desk. 7:38. "Fan-bloody-tastic," I muttered to myself. Along with some very un-ladylike words.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"What the-" the tapping noise was coming from my window. I pulled aside my lavender colored drapes and- "AAAAAHHHHH!" There was a big barn owl staring at me with yellow eyes. It had a letter tied to its leg.

Without thinking I opened the window and it flew onto my dresser. I didn't scream this time. I just stared at it in wonder.

It stuck its leg out towards me and chirped. I looked at it in confusion. It simply stuck its leg out further and chirped, a little louder this time.

I finally got the idea and went over to untie the letter from it's leg. It flew out the window. I, still shocked at what had just happened looked at the letter in my hands. It was addressed:

Ms. Lily Evans

The Smaller Room

37 Turner Point

Cokeworth, Great Britain

The Smaller Room? How did they know I had the smaller room? And who's they? I opened the letter slowly and carefully. I squealed when I realized what it was.

It was my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, the magical school Sev told me about. I remember the day we met. He told me I was a witch who could do magic. Tuney had called us both freaks and told us that there was no such thing as magic.

But I knew there was. I could make flowers grow straight from my hand. I could make things fly at people I was mad at. Sev told me he could do magic too, and that soon we would be getting our Hogwarts letters. And now it was finally here.

I ran downstairs to tell Mum, Dad, and Tuney. "Mum! Dad! I got in! I got in!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you to, Lily Flower," Dad said chuckling. My dad was a humorous man with black hair that stuck up at the end and brown eyes.

"Sorry Daddy, but I got in!"

"Into what? Slow down and tell us! And at a lower volume please," my Mum said. She was a hard working woman with straight brown hair and green eyes. I obviously got my eyes from her, but it was a mystery where my fiery red hair came from. I curse who ever I got it from because there were only a few colors that my hair didn't clash with.

"Into Hogwarts!" I squealed ignoring what my Mum said about volume.

"What in the name of Pete is Hogwarts?" my Dad said deeply confused.

"Pete? Really Daddy?" I said making fun of father.

"Just answer the question!"

"Oh right! Well, it's the magical school Sev told me about!"

"You mean the freak?" said Petunia snottily. We all ignored her.

"Oh, Lily! Congratulations!" There was plenty of celebration until Petunia butted in.

"You mean you're actually happy that you get to go to a freak school, learn freak stuff, with that freak you call "Sev?" she said rudely, sneering when she said "Sev".

"He's not a freak!"

"Whatever, freak," she mumbled.

"Girls please!" roared my father's booming voice, trying to stop the ugly mess of a fight that was about to happen.

"Whatever," I muttered. Realization suddenly washed over me like a wave. I was going to a magical school! Me! Lily Evans! "I have to go tell Sev!" I said rushing out the door, still in my nightgown, to see my best friend in the whole world.

Lily Evans the Witch. I liked the sound of that.

**Yes, most of you already read this, but as I said in the summary, this story is going to be **_**Lily Evans the Witch**_** extended. This chapter is the same story but with a few differences. Go read the Oneshot then read this chapter and review and tell me the differences! The reviewers that get all of the differences get treacle tart and pumpkin juice! (Not really, I don't know where you guys live. That would be weird.)**


	2. Into Our World

**Disclaimer: I am not the incredible genius I worship called J.K. Rowling**

"How much further?" I asked.

"Not much, just about 2 more blocks," said Sev. He was showing me where I could get all my books for Hogwarts. We were walking through London with my parents. Mr. and Mrs. Snape always fought because they hated magic, and didn't really care about Sev. So they weren't here. So Sev was taking my parents and I to show us where we had to go, which was taking way too long! Sev was my best friend, he had black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He was the kindest soul I've ever met, but where ever he was taking us was taking TOO LONG! I was not a patient person just like I wasn't a morning person.

"Are we there yet Lils?"

"How should I know? I've never been there! If you really want to know, ask Sev!"

"Where here!" said Sev.

"What?" I asked confused. "We're in the middle of the street!"

"It's over there," he said through a chuckle, pointing to a small building that no one but us seemed to see.

"Where?" asked my mum.

"It's over there, that place called The Leaky Cauldron!" In between the book shop and the record store!"

"You mean the run-down old building?"

"Oh, come on!" I said dragging my parents into the pub.

Inside it was dark and shabby. There was an old man with glassy eyes drinking an amber liquid in the corner with a bloodhound snoring at his feet.

The man behind the bar who was drying mugs with a dingy towel broke the eerie silence of the place and said in a cracking voice, "What'll it be Snape?"

"Nothing just taking Lily and her family to Diagon Alley," Sev responded.

The man looked upset that he wasn't going to be selling anything and reluctantly showed us through the back door.

I was confused. All there was was a brick wall and a couple of trash cans. "Um…"

"You'll see," Sev said cutting me off as if reading my mind. The bartender took out his wand and tapped it aginst the bbricks.

What happened next was unbelievable. I felt my eyes widen as every brick turned away to form an archway into a little village.

"Oh my gosh!" my mom gasped.

"Lily, welcome to Diagon Alley," Sev said as he presented me to one of the most amazing things I have ever seen in my entire life. As we walked through the little village, I didn't know where to look. There where cauldrons stacked up in front of stores to teetering heights, a window display with a broomstick in it with a sign that said, _The New Comet 260, in gold letters, _a store full of cats, toads, and owls, and jars full of different slimy substances.

"Your world is wonderful," I breathed almost silently.

"It's our world now Lily."

**So there it is! Hope you liked Ch. 2 of **_**Lily Petals**_**! Now the people who get Pumpkin Juice and Treacle Tarts are:**

**-Hermionefan01 (You didn't get all of them, but for being the first one to guess, I'll give you some anyway)**

**-sugarflowers (Thank You for being so enthusiastic, but don't forget about eating, and sleeping! Haha thank you!)**

**-Loony Luna (I love your screen name!)**

**-twisted wire (Thank you for reviewing!)**

**-NikiPotter274 (You didn't guess but since you have offered to be my beta, you get some!)**

**Thank You all! Ch. 3 is coming as soon as I possibly can! Thank You (English), Gracias (Spanish), Merci (French), and ankThay ouYay (Pig Latin)! **


	3. Wands and Owls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Throughout the day, Sev and I spent most of the day alone. My parents got tired of walking and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to rest. We went to a store called Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions to get our uniforms, a store called Flourish and Blotts to get all our school books as well as a fascinating looking book called Hogwarts, a History, and eventually stopped to get ice cream. Sev got vanilla and I got strawberry, my favorite.

When we were eating our ice cream, I realized something. "We still don't have wands! And isn't that the most essential thing a wizard needs?"

Sev chuckled at my sudden outburst and said, "Don't worry I know just the place. Finish your ice cream and we'll go."

I didn't want to wait. I stuck everything that was left in the cone in my mouth and swallowed. "Brain freeze!" I repeatedly hit my head to get rid of the freezing pain. It finally stopped, and I wiped a bit of ice cream off my mouth, ate the cone in three bites and jumped up. "Let's go!"

Sev was laughing for a very long time at my attempt to finish my ice cream quickly, then finally said, "Okay, follow me." I followed him through Diagon Alley. To a dusty shop with a sign that said, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." in peeling gold letters.

When we walked inside, I got goosebumps. There was dust towering stacks of boxes behind a counter, and one small little stool. There was a chill about the room that made it seem like time itself was frozen.

When I was over my awe, I suddenly realized an old man behind the counter. He spoke with a raspy voice. "Hello, welcome to Ollivanders." He had glassy, unblinking eyes, and long, straggly, knotted, gray hair.

Suddenly remembering my manners, I said, "Hello sir. My name is Lily Evans, me and my friend would like to buy wands. Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

He chuckled and said, "Why, yes dear. I am. What is your friend's name?"

"Severus Snape, sir."

"Ah, yes I remember your mother's wand. Cherry, 8 and 1/2 inches, unicorn hair. Rather bumpy and knotty that wand was, but great for dueling." He took a moment to stare off towards one of the shelves that held the boxes of wands all the way up to the ceiling, as if in deep thought.

"Now who shall go first?"

"Lily you go, I need to go get something," Sev said. Then without letting me answer, he turned on his heel, and left the shop with a tinkling of the bell on the door.

I turned back to Mr. Ollivander to see that he suddenly had a tape measure in his hands, as if he had conjured it by magic. But then I realized he probably did.

"Quite peculiar, your friend is," the wand keeper said, as he held the tape measure loosely in his outstretched hands. It flew up towards me and started measuring every part of me. My height, my arm length, leg length, the size around my fingers, the size of my eats, the length of my mouth, even the amount of room in between each nostril.

When it was done measuring, the tape measure rolled itself up and flew back to Mr. Ollivander. He went to the back and pulled out about 5 or 6 boxes. He came and handed me the wand in the topmost box.

"Here you go, Maple, 11 inches, core of dragon heartstring. I held it my hand for a few seconds, before he ripped it out of my hands, murmuring, "No, no, no,"

He grabbed another wand and gave it to me. "Let's try this one, cherry, Phoenix feather, 9 inches." I held this one for barely a second before he wrenched this one out of hands again. Time after time he would give me a wand, and time after he would take it out of my hands.

Then when I almost thought that there would be no wand for me, that I wasn't really a witch, he stopped a second before giving me a wand. He pulled one of the highest shelf and blew layer of dust off of it. He handed it to me slowly. "Try this. Willow, 10 1/4 inches, unicorn hair."

I held it for a second and suddenly, there was a glow from the wand and it felt very warm. Not hot enough to burn me, but a nice warm feeling that you get from a lit fireplace. I knew inside me that this was my wand.

"Nice and swishy, that wand is. It'll be great for charms," Mr. Ollivander spoke up.

I admired the design on the wand. It had flowers carved into it twisting around and around all the way to the tip of the wand. It fit comfortably in my hand. It was perfect.

"I'll take it," I said. "How much is it?"

"2 Galleons, 16 sickles, and 18 knuts."

I was confused. I didn't understand wizard money. "Um,"

"Here."

I turned around to see Sev standing behind me. He handed Mr. Ollivander the money.

I took the wand and thanked Mr. Ollivander as we left. When we were outside I started to argue with Sev for buying my wand. "You didn't have to do that." I argued.

"Your right, I didn't have to do that. I wanted to."

"But it's my wand! Paying for it is very important to me!"

Sev thought for a moment then said, "Okay, give me the money I spent on your wand and I'll buy you something else."

"But-"

"I want to. It'll be a Welcome to Hogwarts gift!" He said smiling.

I opened my mouth to argue, then saw the look of want on his face, and shut it and nodded. I gave him the money for my wand, and then he asked me,

"What would you like?"

I thought for a minute then answered, "The letter said I could have a toad, cat, or owl-

"Perfect, follow me."

We walked about a block and a half to a store full of caged owls, cats, rats, and toads. Sev wrinkled up his nose at the smell,

"What animal do you want?"

"Definitely not a rat or a toad, those are gross. So maybe a cat or an owl."

"I'll buy you an owl. They're really useful. They carry your mail for you and everything!"

"Okay I'll get an owl."

"Which kind?"

"That barn owl," I said pointing at the owl that caught my eye. It had a white, heart shaped face, and reddish brown wings.

When we had payed for it I asked the cashier what the owl's name was and she responded, "Whatever you want sweetie," she said in a sickly sweet tone. I looked into the cage to see my sleeping owl.

"Hey, Charlotte." Yes, that was my owl's name. It was perfect.

Afterwards, Sev went to get his wand. The first wand he picked was the right wand. It was ebony and dragon heartstring. It was a waxy wood that Mr. Ollivander said would be great for defensive spells.

When we were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet my parents, I asked Sev what had been on my mind since I got my wand.

"Where did you go while I was getting my wand?"

He replied with a smile, "I knew you would want to be alone when you got your wand. The feeling you get makes it that much more special."

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever! I got back from my trip like a month ago but I have been just not updated at all! Please forgive me, and thank you for all of those who stick with me! Also, thank you to my best friend and beta: NikiPotter270! She's got a story coming, and you guys should read it when it comes out! I will update as soon as I can but reviews make me update even faster! Tell all your friends about FanFiction and about this story, it will get better, I promise. Oh if you want to see a pic of Lily's owl, Charlotte, got to this website, but take out the spaces:**

**http:/ aviary. owls. com/ uploads/ images/ Barn_Owl-Tyto_ alba_ alba_ .jpg**

**REVIEW!**

**-LilyFlower99**


	4. Through the Wall, Onto the Platform

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! In no way shape, or form. I just own the plot and story line. **

"Mum, Dad hurry! We're going to miss the train!" I said as I ran from the car to King's Cross Station, dragging Sev by the arm with me.

"Lily, relax, the train doesn't leave until 11:00! It's 10:50!" My dad said chuckling.

"I know but I want to get there early! Come on let's go!" We got inside and looked at the ticket. I was confused. Platform 9 ¾? "Sev, think there's a misprinting. This ticket says the train leaves from Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing, is there?"

He responded with a smile, "In our world, yes."

"But I don't see it anywhere!" I looked at Platform 8. To Platform 9, to 10. There was nothing there.

"Just watch," Sev said as he took his cart and steered it right in front of the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. He made sure his trunk was on securely, and ran towards the wall. I gasped as he disappeared into it. I waited for a minute and he ran back towards us from the wall.

Petunia guffawed, "There is absolutely NO way I'm going in there!"

Sev said cooly, "That's okay, because you can't."

Petunia looked at him with a slightly outraged look. "What do you mean I can't?"

"Only wizards can go on the Platform."

At this Petunia looked as if she was going to explode. "What? THAT'S DISCRIMINATION! I'M GOING ON THE PLATFORM AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" She ripped out of my father's hand, and ran at full speed towards the wall. She then slammed her head against the brick wall, leaving a very large red mark.

"Tuney are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't call me that! You!" She said pointing at Sev. "You sealed it up!"

"No I didn't! I told you, muggles can't go onto the platform!"

"Oh don't you play stupid with me!"

"Petunia, calm down, you might have a concussion." My mum said trying to quiet her, as she was causing quite a scene in the busy train station.

"See what you did to me!" She screams to Sev and I.

"Tuney, I'm really sorry you're hurt, but Sev is right, he told you you couldn't go onto the Platform and you ignored him."

"I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! And don't try to turn this on me! This is not my fault!"

"Lily, you should go, it's 10:55"

"Oh right!" I say a quick goodbye to my parents, and try to say goodbye to Petunia, but she shoves me off. I promise I'll write, tell Petunia I hope she gets better, Sev shakes hands with my parents, and I adjust my trunk, and make sure Charlotte win't fall off when I run onto the Platform, and run at it. I close my eyes, but when I open them, I see a brilliant scarlet train, with steam merrily shooting out of the top. I look at the sign above me, _Platform 9 __¾, _it says. We go to put our trunks in the back but struggle a little because of the weight. Then with the help of a very nice fifth year, I finally get it on. Sev and I board the train, and start looking for a seat. Every compartment is full, and as we near the last one, I smell the faint scent of orange soda... I go into the compartment and see a girl about my age sitting there, by herself.

"Do you mind if we sit down?" I ask. She turns around, and smiles.

"Of course! Go ahead!" She says in a bubbly, sweet tone.

"Thank you, I'm Lily, and this is Severus."

"Severus Snape," he pipes up.

"It's great to meet you two! I'm Hestia Jones. Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?"

I nod. "Yes, I didn't even know I was a witch until a few weeks ago!"

"Oh so your muggle born?"

"Is something wrong with that?" Sev said defensively.

"What? No! Nothing's wrong with that! I think muggles are fascinating! She said seeming scared that we didn't like her already.

"Sev it's okay, she didn't mean any harm." Hestia smiled, and looked at me with a look that obviously said, _Thank You_. We talked for a while and in that time, I learned that she was pureblood, she loved the color orange, she had younger brother, and she was super bubbly and happy all the time. She had blonde, ultra curly, hair, and striking, ice blue eyes.

After a while we heard a 4 laughing, male voices, and in they came, the first thing I remember, is the most amazing, hazel, eyes I've ever seen…

**AGAIN I MUST APOLOGIZE! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH LIFE, SCHOOL, DANCE, EVERYTHING! I will try to update sooner! What did you think? First I must say, I am basing a lot of the characters off the personalities of my friends in real life. Hestia Jones: Entirely based off my best friend in real life! She is amazing, loves the color orange, is super happy and bubbly all the time, and looks exactly as what I described her. In the books it says she has black hair, but I wanted her to be as much as my friend as possible. I will update as soon as I can but I can't make any promises I'm moving soon, and I'm busy packing, and plus, I'm trying to get into a private school right now, and my grades are slipping. But I'll try! Oh! By the way! Check out me and my friends page on Facebook! It's called **_**The Marauder's Generation. **_**My friend is Admin Hestia (By the way, she's the one who I'm basing Hestia on) and I'm Admin Lily. (Oh yeah! I'm basing Lily off my own personal experiences) The page is kinda new and we don't have many fans, but it'll get better! So check it out! Here's the link: .com/pages/The-Marauders-Generation/305040292889761 –LilyFlower99**


	5. New Friends, and New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, part of the following chapter was written by J.K. Rowling, I am just re-writing it in a different POV. The events, and things that are said for part of the following chapter are all J.K. Rowling's**

The eyes were behind a pair of glasses, and underneath a mop of jet black hair that stuck out everywhere, in a cute sort of way. Behind him was a boy with deep brown hair that he seemed to take great pride in because of the way it landed messily in a perfect sort of way. He had grey eyes and a mischeivious grin on his face. They came in and sat down without asking. I really didn't mind. I knew this was the only compartment with any room.

But Sev did seem to mind. He cleared his throat. The boy with grey eyes looked at him with a grin and said, "Yes, dear sir, how may I help you on this fine morning?" flourishing his hand to make a little bowing motion. Hestia giggled, and the boy winked at her, making her blush slightly.

Sev's eyes darted to her and back to the boy. "I don't believe we invited you to sit down," he said a bit threateningly.

"Yes, but you see, good sir, we would sit somewhere else but there's no open seats! It's tragic!" Hestia giggled again, a bit louder this time. He looked at Hestia with a look that I couldn't quite describe. "Besides, It's an honor to sit in the presence of a beautiful young woman like this he said motioning towards Hestia. Hestia blushed a deep crimson. Sirius came over and at in between Hestia and I, he held out his hand for her to shake, and said, "My name is Sirius Black, how do you do, my darling?" Hestia took his hand, and said Hestia Jones, pleasure to meet you," she said giggling.

Sirius just decide to stay there, sitting next to Hestia, and it was a bit squished, with four people in one row, so I went to sit across from Sev, Sirius, and Hestia. And sit next to… to.. oh I don't know his name yet! "Terribly sorry, I'm afraid I don't know you're name!" I say looking towards the boy next to me. He smiles and responds, "James Potter, and you might be?"

I smile back and say, "Lily, Lily Evans," I say holding out my hand for him to shake. He takes it warmly and says, "Pleasure to meet you Lily." He gives me a dashing smile and squeezes my hand before letting go. James turns to Sev and says, "And you are?"

"Severus Snape," he replies stiffly.

James replies, "Pleasure."

After and awkward silence Snape starts talking to me. "So Lily, once we get to Hogwarts, **(A.N. Starting here is J.K. Rowling's Dialougue! Just from a different POV and it happened under slightly different circumstances!) **you'd better be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" I was confused, I hadn't heard Sev talk about this before.

James spoke up, "Who'd want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" He asked to Sirius, who know had his arm draped around Hestia's shoulders. Hestia didn't seem to mind. But Sirius didn't smile, he just replied flatly, "My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James seemed to swell with pride, as he pulled out an invisible sword, and said, "Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart! Just like my dad!" At this, Sev made a small disparaging noise, making James turn on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," Sev responded with a slight sneer in his voice that I've never heard before. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected. James roared with laughter. And I thought they seemed alright!

I stood up and said, "Come on Severus, we'll find another compartment." I didn't bother inviting Hestia because I had a feeling she would stay with Sirius.

As I left I could hear James saying, "See ya, Snivellus!" I turned around to go back and tell him off, and was surprised when I saw Hestia standing behind me.

"You followed me," I said smiling.

She smiled back, "Of course I did! Do you think 'm going to stay with those gits?"

I gave her a grin and said, "I think we're going to be good friends." And we walked off to find a new compartment.

**Haha, what's this! A super-speedy update? I believe it is! What did you think? I know it was kind of a filler chapter, and the ending sucked, but its late and I need to go to bed. I'm still stressed out with a bunch of stuff so I don't know when my next update will be, but I'll try to make it soon! Keep Pottering On!**

**~LilyFlower99**


	6. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and storyline, nothing else. The Sorting Hat's song and McGonagall's speech to the first years before the sorting ceremony is written by Jo Rowling, I am just using it in my story.**

After a very, very, VERY, long time, Sev announces that we're almost there, so he leaves, so Hestia and I could change into our robes, and we do the same for him. A little while later, the train stopped, and we arrived at the station.

I noticed one of the prefects walking towards some carriages, so I started to follow her, but then I heard a huge, booming voice, saying, "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER 'ERE! FOLLOW ME!" I turned and saw a man, but this was no normal man. He was maybe 8 or 9 feet tall, with enormous hands and a big, bushy beard. I was frightened by the size of this man, but when I saw the warmth in his eyes I knew he was nothing to be afraid of. Although his eyes were black as coal, they were warm, and welcoming, and made me feel like he was an old friend.

I went up to him and said, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. Um, where are we following you to? Everyone else is going into those carriages,"

"Well haven' yer parents told ye?"

I frowned, "No, my parents didn't go to Hogwarts."

The giant man smiled and said, "Oh so yer muggle born! Well lemme tell you something Lily, but you have to promise to keep it between you and meh, alrigh'?"

I nod and he leans down to whisper in my ear, "I always think that muggle borns have the most magic outta all of yeh."

I smile, "So where are we following you to?"

"Well yeh see the firs' years get to go a differen' way. Sorta grand entrance."

"Oh I see!" I say finally understanding. "So lead us there, uh, um, I'm sorry what's your name sir?"

He smiles, stands up to his usual 8-9 feet tall, and says, "Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper at 'ogwarts School o' Witchcraft an Wizardry. But you can call me Hagrid, everybody does."

I smile and say, "Okay, lead us there Mr. Hagrid."

He stops me and says, "Now don't call me Mr. anything, and stop wit the over-politeness, talk to me the way ye would talk to o' friend, and please, call me Hagrid."

I giggle at the way he was so open, and kind to me. "Okay, _Hagrid_," I say putting extra emphasis on Hagrid. I went back to walk with Sev and Hestia, and we followed Hagrid, after a while, we came to a boat dock. Hagrid yelled out, "FOUR TE' A BOAT!" And we went to get in a boat, Hagrid was filling us in, Hestia and I got in a boat, but before Severus could, Hagrid stopped him and said, "Ye go in the next boat, this ones full." I looked at him and mouthed, "_I'm sorry!"_ He looked back at me with a look that clearly said, "_It's okay, it's not your fault."_ I sat in the front row of seats next to Hestia, without really noticing who else was in the boat.

"Alrigh' is everyone in a boat?" Hagrid asked looking around. "Good!" He walked through the water, with the water reaching only almost up to his knees when it would go up to my waist. He got into his own boat in front of all our boats and took up the whole thing, and you could tell he was rather uncomfortable. I was surprised the boat wasn't sinking.

"Okay everyone 'old on! And go! The boats lurched forward and started moving themselves. This fascinated everyone. Even Hestia, who I had learned came from an all wizards family. "Pureblood" they called people like her. We saw a large, octopus like tentacle stick out of the water, almost waving at us. "That there, is the Giant Squid!" Hagrid told us. After a while we reached a weeping willow that completely blocked our view. But right before we reached them and ran into them the hanging branches pulled aside for us. And I saw the mist majestic view I've ever seen.

There it was, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was magical, that was the only way to describe it. Magical. It was my home. I knew it was where I belonged.

Someone behind me whispered in my ear, "Beautiful isn't it?

"Gorgeous," I say breathlessly. Turn around and my wonder goes away. It was James! That prick from the train! He was sitting with that other twat, Sirius. Ugh! Why are they so, just, ugh! I turn back around and try to absorb that feeling of wonder again. This was my first time at Hogwarts; I want it to be special.

We finally dock and start to get out of the boat. Sirius goes out first, followed by James, the Hestia, and lastly, me. And of course, being clumsy me, I tripped. How is it that when I dance, I am completely graceful and perfect every move, but as soon as I take off my dance shoes, I'm a total klutz? I trip, and brace myself for impact, but a pair of strong arms catches me. I look up to thank whoever it was, and see, of course, James. I just mumble a rushed thank you and drag Hestia as far away from them as possible.

Hagrid leads us into the castles back doors and tell us to wait there for a while. Then a stern looking woman, with black hair tied back in a tight bun, with glasses, green robes, and a pointy green hat to match. She clears her throat, everyone quiets down, and she says, "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most Points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall turned and left. I remembered her telling us to wait quietly and ignored my impulse to talk to Sev and Hestia about how nervous I was, and followed Professor McGonagall's directions. But others were doing the exact opposite.

And of course, it was the two pricks from the train. James and Sirius. Ugh! They were laughing and joking about who knows what.

I tried to block them out and just focus on the Sorting ceremony. Wait, how are we sorted? Do we have to do a spell or something? I knew I should have read more of _A Standard Book of Spells! _I was doing my best to remember various spells I had read about, and potion ingredients and their different effects, and everything else I had read about.

Just as I was trying to remember what a bezoar was, those thickheaded toe rags interrupted my thoughts. I couldn't take it anymore.

"We're supposed to be waiting quietly!" I say over their obnoxious laughs. James swaggers over and stands right in front of me.

"So? There's lots of things that I'm supposed to do, that I choose not to," he says with a smirk.

I huff and say, "Well, shouldn't you be going over spells and other things from our textbooks? Who knows what we have to do to get sorted?"

"Oh, Lily. I'm almost 100% positive that we don't need to know any spells to get sorted. Relax, and even if we did, I don't need to try to remember."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yep. It all comes naturally to me. I'm what some people call a genius," he says with an even bigger smirk on his face. That look just makes me want to slap him upside the head.

"Doubt it. You've got the thickest head I've seen in my whole life! Literally, and figuratively."

You could hear waves of, "Oh, you just got burned." Throughout the first years.

"She's not wrong you know!" Sirius says from the pillar he was leaning against.

"Shut your pie hole, Sirius!" James says laughing. Then he turns to me with a smirk. "Now Lils-"

"Don't call me Lils," I snap at him.

He ignores me and continues, "-usually in an argument, I'd put someone in their place, but I'm going to be a gentleman and just let you blow your top without saying anything. It rather amuses me."

I squint my eyes at him. I could tell he was trying to get me to snap in the most annoying way possible.

"Besides," he continues with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye. "You're pretty cute when you're mad."

"Well I'm about to get real bloody adorable!" I say shoving him into the pillar that Sirius is leaning against. He's done it. He's made me snap.

"Oy, calm down! It was a compliment!"

"You know it wasn't Potter!" I spit at him.

Hestia comes up behind me, "Lils, come on, he's just being a prick," she says pulling me back to where Sev, Hestia, and I were previously standing.

Just in the nick of time too. Professor McGonagall comes in seconds afterwards, and sees nothing of the outburst between James and I. I mean Potter. He doesn't deserve to be called James. He is Potter to me from now on.

Professor McGonagall leads us through the doors at the top of a staircase in front of us, and through those doors are the rest of the Hogwarts students. All sitting at 4 long tables, standing up and applauding. Above this giant dining hall, is hundreds of floating candles that light up the room in a cheery way that reminds me of Christmas. The ceiling, well there doesn't seem to be a ceiling at all! It looks like the night sky, one of the most beautiful night skies I've ever seen. It looks as if the stars I see in the sky back at home have multiplied by a thousand. There a millions of tiny little stars against a beautiful midnight blue. With a gorgeous, milky, crescent moon.

I look at what we are walking towards, and see a raggedy, old, patched up, brown, pointed hat, on a wooden stool. Maybe we had to fix it. Well that would be easy, we would just use, _Reparo._ But was the wand movement for that? I scoured my brain trying to think of it, when I realize that every body is looking at the hat, so I look at it too. Then, the hat comes to life and a rip near the brim opens like a mouth, and the hat begins to sing,

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hat sleek and tall._

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on,_

_And I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart._

_The daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind._

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends._

_Those cunning folks use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_And don't get in a flap._

_You're in safe hands,_

_(though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

The school erupted with applause, and the Hat bowed to each table. So the Sorting Hat decides what house we get put in! Maybe I'll get put in Hufflepuff, I guess I'm pretty nice. Maybe Ravenclaw? I've always had very good grades in school. Gryffindor sounds brilliant, but I'm not very brave. I run away at the sight of a spider.

Professor McGonagall walks toward the stool with a large scroll of parchment and says, "Please come forward and sit on the stool when I call your name." She then picks up the Sorting Hat and reads off the scroll, "Avery, Jacob!"

A sour looking boy with a scowl on his face went up and the hat touched his head for maybe 5 seconds before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy walked away with a smug look on his face before going to the table furthest to the left.

"Black, Sirius!" I turn around to see Potter giving Black a playful punch in the arm. And Black walking up to the hat. The hat sits on his head for a short amount of time before screaming, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius had a huge smile on his face, and then saw Hestia clapping and smiling and then winked at her before sitting down. James was whistling and cheering so loud I was about to lose hearing in my right ear.

After Black, is Amelia Bones, in Hufflepuff, Nigel Crabbe, in Slytherin, Bryony Domville, also in Slytherin, Amos Diggory, who was placed in Hufflepuff along with Lisa Durham, and also Evie Edavane was placed into Ravenclaw.

And at last, Professor McGonagall called out, "Evans, Lily!" I gave a smile to Hestia and Severus, and started walking towards the hat. It was a miracle I made it too, I was shaking so hard. The hat goes on my head and goes over my eyes. I could feel it whispering in my ear.

"Oh, I haven't seen that bright a mind in years! You would do excellent in Ravenclaw, oh but what's this? A kind heart, very loyal, could be Hufflepuff. But although you have a kind heart, and a brilliant mind, one of your qualities sticks out above all others, a quality that puts you in, GRYFFINDOR!"

A wave of relief flooded over me. My sorting was over, and I was in what I considered was an excellent house. But then I remembered Severus, how he wanted me to be in Slytherin. Look over to him and he's just looking at me with a shaky smile. I smile back at him warmly. I look over to Hestia who is cheering ridiculously loud. I went to sit down across from Black.

After me were Sylvia Garrot, and William Goyle, both Slytherins. And a girl whose name I forgot was sorted into Hufflepuff. And after them, "Jones, Hestia!" I give a thumbs up to my new friend and she shakily goes to sit on the stool. I cross my fingers, but I don't have to do so for very long, because a second after the hat touches her head, the hat screams, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I started to cheer as loud as she did when I was sorted. She skips over to the Gryffindor table, and plops down right next to me. We look at each other, squeal simultaneously, and hug each other. Black breaks into our hug saying, "Gryffindor has some pretty good looking students if I do say so myself."

"Bugger off Black," I mutter, because the next person is being sorted.

The hat screams, "RAVENCLAW!" and a tall girl with blonde pigtails goes to sit down. After her is Xenophilius Lovegood, who is also in Ravenclaw.

"Lupin, Remus!" A boy with sandy blonde hair and various scratches on his face approached the stool. As the hat when on his head I could see his eyes were closed and he seemed to be whispering something to the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed. He lets out a huge breath of relief and comes to sit down across from Hestia and I, next to Black.

I reach out my hand and say, "Hi, I'm Lily. Welcome to Gryffindor!"

He takes my and shakes it, "I'm Remus." He says with a quiet, but polite tone.

We turn back to the hat to see a girl and a boy get sorted into Ravenclaw. After them, a girl with dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders is called. The hat is on her head for a bit until it screams, "GRYFFINDOR!" This girl smiles towards our table and sits next to Hestia.

This time it's Hestia that greets the new Gryffindor. "Hi! I'm Hestia!" she says shaking her hand.

She shakes her hand warmly and says, "Pleasure to meet you!" I reach around Hestia to shake her hand as well.

"I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"Marlene McKinnon, pleasure to meet you!" I took a second to observe Marlene. She had dark brown eyes, and dark brown, straight hair that went down to her shoulders. She had rosy pink cheeks and a glittering white smile surrounded by full pink lips. I couldn't help but think that she was very pretty.

I look back to the hat just in time to see Edward Mulciber get sorted into Slytherin. After him are a boy and a girl, both in Hufflepuff.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" A rather plump boy with blonde hair stumbles up to the hat from the back of the crowd of people. The hat was placed on his head, and stayed there for a very long time. Peter seemed to be begging the hat to place him somewhere through a whisper. The hat finally decides and screams, "GRYFFINDOR!" This seemed to be what he was asking for. He came over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus. Remus shook his hand and introduced himself. Peter seemed to be shocked that someone was talking to him. I smile at him and continue watching the Sorting.

After two girls are sorted into Slytherin, "Potter, James!" He grins at Black, who gives him a thumbs up, and walks up to the Hat with his head held high. The hat barely touches his head before it screams, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I groan inwardly but clap politely. He sits down and scoots between Remus and Black. He high fives Black, greets Remus and Peter, and smiles at Hestia and me. I acknowledge him by giving a tiny smile back. He may be a prick, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be polite to him at least.

After Potter, a boy is sorted into Ravenclaw. Along with Molly Reynolds. Then Nye Smith is sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall then reads off the parchment, "Snape, Severus!" I sit up straight trying to see as best as I can I give him a warm smile and a thumbs up, and he walks toward the stool. The hat barely touches his head before it screams, "SLYTHERIN!" I cheer and clap as loud as I can. Even though he's not in the same house as I am, he's in the house he wanted to be in. I hope that we can still see each other though. He's the first real friend I've ever had. We can still see each other during free periods and when we walk to classes.

After him is Lenny Turpin, who is sorted into Ravenclaw as soon as the hat touches his head. After Lenny is another boy who is sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall reads the last name on the scroll, "Vance, Emmeline!"

The last student left goes up to the hat. The hat is placed on her hat, and there is about 5 seconds of complete silence, before it screams, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Emmeline looks incredibly happy, and comes to sit right next to Marlene. We all greet her and look up to where the hat used to be. Which is now being carried away by a teacher.

Then an old man with a very long white beard, and half moon spectacles steps up behind a golden podium. "Welcome, Welcome Hogwarts Students! I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts! Now I have just a few words before we are all befuddled by our excellent feast." He pauses for a second and looks at the students. "Atrocious! Yarn! Drizzle! Doorknob!" The whole school laughs and he chuckles with us. "Now enjoy!"

I turn to the table and see huge plates of roast beef, roast chicken, fried sausages, stew, tripe, pork chops, Shepard's pie, steak, Cornish pasties, bacon and steak, steak and kidney pudding, steak and kidney pie, black pudding, sandwiches, rolls, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, there's just too much to name it all! I fill my plate with roast potatoes, roast beef, and a heap load of strawberries. After all strawberries are my favorite food in the world.

Although I just want to dig in my face, I use my manners and eat properly. Which is exactly the opposite of what Black and Potter are doing, they are completely ignoring their utensils, and their plate as well! They are grabbing handfuls of meat and potatoes straight form he serving plates and stuffing in their mouths. It was a rather disgusting sight to see. I turn away and start talking to Hestia, Emmeline, and Marlene.

"Have you tried pumpkin juice Lily?" Emmeline asks me, holding a bottle towards me.

"I can't say I have! Is it good?" I ask her.

"It's more than good!" Hestia says! "It's fantastic! It's like apple juice in a way, but it has more spices and it's sweeter and stickier!"

I take off the pumpkin-shaped cap and take a swig. Hestia was right! "This is fantastic! It's sweet and spicy in a way, I love it!"

"If you liked that, try Butterbeer!" Marlene says.

"Butterbeer? Is it alcoholic?" I ask warily.

"Yes Lily, they're serving an alcoholic beverage by the gallon at a children's school." Marlene says her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm just asking! It had the word beer in it so I thought that maybe, you know, ah shut up."

Hestia laughs and says, "Do you want, bubbly, icy, or hot?"

"I'll try a bit of each, but I'll start with hot." Em hands me a mug with foam on the top. I sip a bit, and immediately go in for another sip. It was so warm and frothy, and creamy, and it gave me a warm feeling inside that I couldn't explain, but I loved so much! "This is bloody fantastic!" I say draining the whole mug.

Hest, Em, and Marlene laugh at obsession with this miracle of a drink.

"Um, Lils, you got a little something…" Hest says gesturing to her upper lip.

"What?" I say confused.

"You got a little…" Marlene says making the same gesture.

"What?" I say still confused.

"You have a Butterbeer mustache!" Em says rather loudly.

"Oh! Then why didn't you just say it outright! What's with the gesturing?" I say, wiping off my mouth with a napkin. After the hot Butterbeer, I have the icy ant the bubbly. They were all fantastic, but the hot Butterbeer was the best by far!

"!" A girl was screaming from the Hufflepuff table. I couldn't blame her. About thirty ghosts had glided in through the wall behind me.

"Hey, I've heard of you!" says Potter to a ghost talking to some of the fourth years. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Well yes, I am. But I prefer Sir Nicholas," responds the ghost.

"What do you mean by Nearly Headless?" asks Marlene.

The ghost sighs and says, "Like this." He pulls on his right ear, and his head comes off his neck as if on a hinge. I close my eyes in disgust, and Peter spits out his food.

Black however says, "That's brilliant! Can I touch it?"

"Sirius, he's a ghost, you can't touch him!" Potter says.

"Watch me!" Sirius says sticking his hand out to touch the insides of the ghost's nearly severed head. "Ah! It feels like a bucket of ice water was just dumped on my hand! Why'd you make me touch him, James?"

James says nothing, but gives him a look that clearly says, "_No, just, no._"

After a while the food, or should I say the leftovers, disappeared from the tables, and Professor Dumbledore walked up to his podium.

"Welcome Hogwarts students! To our new students, welcome! To our older students, welcome back! Now I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…"

I wasn't really listening anymore. Hest was trying to get my attention.

"Psst, Lils!" She says in a whisper.

"Shh!"I say, trying to pay attention again.

"But Lils, this is important! Lils! Lils!"

"What?"

"Hi! Ow!" she says because I had just smacked her upside the head.

I pay attention to Professor Dumbledore again, "Now our caretaker, Argus Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is allowed in the hallways, and to stay in their common rooms after lights out. But most importantly, to stay away from the new tree that has been planted on the grounds. Beware, Hogwarts students, this tree has giant branches that swing at anything that gets close to it. And could fatally injure any of you, it might even kill you." Professor Dumbledore looked at us through his half moon glasses. "Now off to bed! Sweet Dreams!

"Well that ended on a happy note," says Black sarcastically.

"Why do you think they planted a tree like that here anyway?" Emmeline asks.

"Obviously to try and kill as many students as possible!" Black says over dramatically.

"Really?" Peter asks with a shaky voice.

"No Peter," I say "They obviously have some reason, I don't think they'd put a tree like that at a school for children."

Everybody nods in agreement, except Remus, who I notice has been particularly quite since Professor Dumbledore mentioned the tree.

I hear a prefect saying, "Gryffindor first years follow me!" and I follow her with Hest, Em, and Marlene, with Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter following us. The prefect leads us through the doors of the Great Hall up some stairs that leads us to a clearing with hundreds of turning stairs that leads to different doors on seven different floors. There are hundreds of paintings on the walls. Bu these paintings weren't normal paintings; they were all moving and waving at us. My manners taking over, I wave back.

At last, we stop at a giant portrait of a rather large woman in a white toga and grapes in her hair. She was standing in between two marble pillars with grapes growing up them.

"Password?" The lady asks.

"Poppycock." Says the Prefect girl loud enough for us all to hear. The lady nods and the portrait swings open for us to go in. Inside there is a large common room, with ruby and gold furniture to match the house colors. It had a large armchair, a cushy sofa, and several other chairs and stools around tables. The couch and armchair were in front of a warm, merry, fireplace.

"Now the girls dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, boys, same on your right. This is when I realize that Hest, Em, Marlene, and I are the only Gryffindor girls in our year, meaning that we will be sharing a dormitory for the rest of our Hogwarts years.

We go up the left set of stairs, and into our room. I'm surprised to see that Charlotte is waiting for me in her cage. I let her out and open the window, and she flies out. My trunk was also there, along with a few sets of Gryffindor robes, a few Gryffindor ties, a Gryffindor scarf, and a Gryffindor hat.

I pack away my scarf and hat, because I know that I won't need it until it gets colder, and set out my uniform for tomorrow. A white shirt, my tie, a grey pleated skirt, black shoes, and stockings.

I go to sit on the four-poster bed where my new Gryffindor clothing was laid out. I see that Hest has picked out a very, should I say, out there, way of wearing her uniform. She was wearing her white shirt, tie, skirt, robes, stockings with thick ruby and gold stripes, and almost knee-high, lace up, Converse. **(A/N I don't know if they had Converse back then, or if they even sold them in England, but pretend that they did!) **I recognize these shoes as a muggle brand. "Where'd you get your shoes?" I ask her.

"Oh, don't you love them? My aunt gave them to me as a Start-of-Term gift! She was at a muggle shopping center and saw these through the window and bought them for me!"

"They're brilliant, but is it uniform?"

"Well I'll guess we'll find out tomorrow!"

Marlene and Em both have chosen uniforms that are simpler.

We spend a long time talking before we go to bed. We all laughed at various jokes and learned so much more about each other.

When we finally did go to bed, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go down and sit in front of the fireplace for a bit.

As I looked into the flames of the crackling fire, I thought about Hestia.

She had blonde curly hair, and big, baby blue eyes. Always happy, cheerful, bubbly, and sweet. She loved writing, and wanted to write for a wizarding newspaper called _The Daily Prophet_. She calls me Lils, well so do Em and Marlene, and I call her Hest. She was what was called, pure blood.

Then I thought of Emmeline. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and rather tan skin. From what I had seen so far, she was one to get along with everybody. I call her Em. She was what was called, half blood.

Then I thought about Marlene. She had light, skin, a slightly freckled nose, Straight bark brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes. She also had full pink lips and long dark eyelashes, she was very pretty, but according to her, boys are only good for being Quidditch captains. She was super sporty, and apparently, was very excited to play Quidditch next year. It was a wizarding sport, where you fly around on broomsticks, and there were various ball, and multiple fouls. Marlene tried to explain it to me, but it seemed too complicated. She was, like Hestia, also pure blood.

I also thought about my other fellow Gryffindors.

James, or as I call him, Potter, was just ugh. He had honey hazel eyes, and black messy hair. The way it stuck out, just ugh. Would it kill him to brush his hair just once? Although he seemed nice at first, he really turned out to be an arrogant prick. And that stupid "compliment" he gave me when we were waiting for the Sorting ceremony. I can hear his voice in my head now, "_Besides, you're pretty cute when you're mad." _He was such a toe rag!

His friend, Sirius, I mean Black, was just as annoying. I could tell from the beginning that he was the kind of person who tries to be funny, but usually fails. He had dark brown hair, and grey eyes. I can tell that he and Potter are going to be good friends for the rest of their lives.

Remus, however, seemed to be pretty nice. He seemed a little shy at first but very nice after we talked a bit. He had sandy blond hair, and brown eyes. He also had lots of scratches on his face, and there was something about him that made him look tired, all the time.

Peter seemed very shy. He seemed like he desperately wanted to make friends, but was too shy to do so. He had blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was a bit cubby, and wasn't very good looking, but he seemed nice, and not begging for attention like Potter and Black.

I still wasn't tired, so I decided to write a letter to mum and dad. I take out some parchment, and my quill, and I dip it into purple ink, and begin to write:

_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_Hogwarts is great! I got sorted into a house called Gryffindor, and I made three new friends, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, and Marlene McKinnon. Severus got sorted into a different house, but I think we'll still be able to see each other._

_How's Tuney? Did you go to the doctor? Send her my love._

_I'm sending this letter by owl. All you have to do is attach a letter and put my name on the envelope. Tell Charlotte to bring it to me; she'll know what to do. Oh, and if she's tired, please give her some water and a mouse treat from the bag I left under the kitchen counter._

_I miss you! _

_All my love,_

_Lily_

I slip the parchment into an envelope and write on it,

_Mum and Dad_

I slip the letter into an envelope and write, _Mum and Dad _on the outside of the envelope, and I draw a small Lily on it so they know it's from me. I go back to my room, and see Charlotte waiting on the edge of a chair. I tie the letter to her, give her a treat, and send her on her way.

By now, I am very tired and I slide into bed. It doesn't take long before I drift to sleep.

**I know, I am so late! But I really wanted to make this chapter long for you guys! It's 14 pages on Microsoft Word! I have been on Spring Break, and there is no Wi-Fi where I was, so it gave me a reason to make this chapter longer! I know the part where Lily is thinking about all her Gryffindor friends sucks, but I wanted to get a clear picture in your mind of what they look like, and what they like to do, and their personalities. So tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! Read and Review! **

**-LilyFlower99**


	7. The First Day of Term

**Disclaimer: Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy! But I'm not JK Rowling, so don't sue me, maybe? Oh, haha, I'm so creative, but seriously, I'm not JK Rowling, I'm just an overly obsessed fan! Also, the song in this story is originally by Elvis Presley. I am just using it in this story!**

I feel hot air in my face, and my eyes flutter open… "AAHH!" I jump back and fall off my four-poster bed. Hestia had crept up rather close to my face while I was sleeping, and was now rolling on the floor with laughter. "A good morning would've been enough," I mutter picking myself off the floor.

"Come on, Lils," Emmeline says from her four-poster bed, "Get up and get dressed! It's the first day of term!"

Oh, right! I was at Hogwarts! I go over to the bathroom attached to our dormitory, and begin my usual morning routine. I wash my face thoroughly to wake myself up, then I begin brushing my teeth, and lastly, brushing out my hair. This is always a hassle due to the thickness of my hair. It can also get rather frizzy when it's wet, due to its natural waviness. After about 10 minutes battling with my hair, I finally get it to a point where it looks nice, and go to change into the uniform I set out the night before.

After I'm changed, I see that Hestia, Marlene, and Em have already changed into their uniforms as well, and were putting their schoolbooks and wands in their bags. I do the same' grabbing all my books and supplies, because I don't know my schedule yet, and didn't wan to risk not having a book for one of my classes.

After we're all set, we go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once there, I see just as much food as there was last night. Only this time, they're all breakfast foods. There are large stacks of French toast, pancakes, waffles, and toast. As well as a large helpings of bacon, sausage, ham, fried and scrambled eggs, porridge, kippers, oatmeal, rolls, fried tomatoes, and cinnamon buns. And several drinks that I recognized from home such as orange juice, milk, water, chocolate milk, and also some wizarding drinks like pumpkin juice, and of course, the delicious butterbeer.

I serve myself some pancakes, bacon, and, again, a heapload of strawberries. And of course, I get a mug of hot butterbeer.

"Do you want some syrup for your pancakes, Lily?" Emmeline offers to me.

I make a small face of disgust, and say, "Ew, no thanks, I hate syrup on my pancakes."

"You hate syrup on your pancakes?" Hestia says, bewildered.

"Yeah, it's sticky and rather disgusting." I say, still disgusted by the syrup.

"So you eat your pancakes plain?" Marlene asks me, with as much bewilderment as Hestia. "Without anything on them?"

"No, don't be ridiculous!" I say to my three shocked friends. "Could you pass me the powdered sugar, please?"

"For what?" Hestia says, passing the sugar to me.

"For my pancakes, of course!" I respond, sprinkling the sugar on my pancakes.

"Lily, you are one of the strangest people I've ever met in my life!" Hestia says turning to her breakfast.

I look down at her boldly striped stockings and her knee-high shoes and respond, "Hmm. Says you."

After a while of us conversing over the randomest things, Professor McGonagall comes by with our schedules for the day. I review my schedule, and see that my first class is Potions, with the Slytherins. Perfect. Finally get a chance to be with Sev.

Being in the same year and house, I have all my classes with Emmeline, Hestia, and Marlene. And, disappointingly, also with Potter and the other guys. I didn't mind Remus and Peter, they seemed nice, but it was Potter and Black I couldn't stand.

"GOOD MORNING HOGWARTS!" Ugh, there they were. Potter, Black, Remus, and Peter had just bounded in through the doors of the great hall, and had just screamed a "cheery" good morning to the whole school.

"Ready, boys?" Potter said taking out his wand.

"Ready!" The other three responded, also with their wands taken out.

The four waved their wands and 4 streams of fireworks erupted from their wands. All 4 of the sets of fireworks turned into 4 different animals: a stag, a dog, a wolf, and a rat. They galloped, pounced, bounded, and scurried all throughout the Great Hall, playfully interacting with the students.

While some students were enjoying this, and laughing along, some were terrified of theses fiery animals. And me, well I was just annoyed, yet fascinated at the same time. They didn't have any magical training! How is it that they were able to master such magic like this? I had read about a charm like this, the Patronus Charm, but this was different. A Patronus charm gives off a cool, blueish-white, glow. These animals were bright, and made of sparks.

I looked over to the teachers' table to see what they planned to do about this. Professor McGonagall looked furious, and turned to Professor Dumbledore, and said something to him. But whatever it was, Professor Dumbledore just waved her off with a cheery smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying this.

Suddenly, the four animals stopped, each of them at one corner of the hall. They bounded towards the middle, and they all exploded in a shower of sparks. These sparks then rearrange themselves to say: _Happy First-Day-of-Term! ~The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs._

A lot of students stood up and started to applaud, which they bowed to. Hestia and Marlene were included in the students who were applauding. I looked to the two with a look that said, "_Why are you clapping? Sit down! They're gits and they disrupted breakfast!" _ Or at least that what I hoped it said.

But they got the message. Hestia just laughed and said to me, "Oh, lighten up Lils! That was extraordinary!" I didn't applaud though. But in my head I was actually rather jealous. No magical training and that's what they're able to accomplish? It would take me years of training to accomplish that sort of magic!

After the clapping died down, they came over to sit across from Hestia, Marlene, Emmeline and I. They immediately begin wolfing down food in the matter that they did the night before.

I do my best to ignore them, but Marlene had other ideas.

"That was wicked, you guys! How'd you manage to do that?" She says to the boys.

"You liked it?" Potter says. "Trust us, it wasn't easy, but Moony here had told us about it and we decided that we'd give it a try."

"Moony?" Emmeline asks, confused. "Who's Moony?"

"Oh! Right sorry, Moony is our nickname for Remus." Potter says, signaling to Remus.

"We all have nicknames!" Black says, after swallowing some bacon. "I'm Padfoot, James is Prongs, Peter's Wormtail, and, well you already know Remus'." Black says, sipping a bit of pumpkin juice.

"Why those nicknames?" Hestia asks.

"You saw the animals that came out of our wands!" Potter replies.

"Oh right!" Hestia says, giving herself a small whack on the head.

Everyone else continues chatting happily, but I just listen. I'm not going to be rude to them for no specific reason, but frankly, I don't like them much.

Although I don't speak, Potter's eyes keep darting towards me. And he keeps looking at the giant clock embellished with the Hogwarts crest on the wall.

Then, at the same time all 4 of the guys look at each other, and stand up on the bench they were sitting on.

"ATTENTION HOGWARTS STUDENTS AND STAFF!" Black hollers to the entire hall. "I'M SIRIUS BLACK, AND THIS HERE," he says pointing to Potter, "IS MY MATE, JAMES! AND HE HAS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT!"

The other 3 boys sit down and James stays standing. He nods towards Remus, and he flourishes his wand, and out of nowhere, music begins playing. I recognize it, it's a muggle song that came out years ago. It was one of my favorite songs. James then opens his mouth and begins to sing:

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you"

Everyone in the hall's mouth were wide open. He was actually quite a good singer. I saw girl at the Ravenclaw table whisper to the girl sitting next to her, "This is surely for me!" Her friend then smacks her in the shoulder, and they get into a small scuffle over Potter. I roll my eyes. Who would actually want to go out with Potter?

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you"

I see girl at the Ravenclaw table whisper to the girl sitting next to her, "This is surely for me!" Her friend then smacks her in the shoulder, and they get into a small scuffle over Potter. I roll my eyes. Who would actually want to go out with Potter?

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you"

He finishes the song, and the entire Hall erupts with applause. I hear a girl at the Hufflepuff table, perhaps in her 4th year, shout to him, "I love you too, Jamesie!" Pathetic. She's 3 years older than him!

The entire hall quiets down and he says, "Now, that song was for a very special girl, who's in this hall right now." He gets off the bench and turns to the Hestia, Marlene, Emmeline, and I. This was obviously for Marlene, she was very pretty, and was rather nice to him.

"Lily Evans," Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! He did _not_ just say my name. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!

He continues. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" The entire hall gasps. And you can here several girls crying, and screaming, "NO!"

I stutter. "I, uh, I um." What was I supposed to say? The guy just freakin' sang me a love song in front of the entire school! He put himself out there for _me_! But he was a git!

I turn to Hestia, Marlene, and Em for some guidance. They're no help. They just sit there with their mouths wide open.

I turn back to the boy standing in front of me with a hopeful expression on his face. I look down to the floor and whisper out, "No."

His face falls. Some girls throughout the hall let out sighs of relief, a few pump their fists in the air in celebration. But Potter is completely silent. He quickly puts on a smirk and says to me, but loud enough so the whole hall can hear, "Ah, playing hard to get I see? Not to worry, I will ask you every day for the rest of your life until you say yes!" He then quiets down, and gets rather close to my face, and whispers, "You mark my words, Lily Evans, you will eventually fall in love with me."

He springs up, grabs a piece of bacon, and says to his friends, "Let's go fellow Marauders! First day of term, we don't want to be late!" They then link arms, and skip out of the hall in a merry fashion.

I could tell, James Potter will be the death of me.

**AND DONE! Yes, I know, I know, I'm 2 months late, feel free to hit me with as many bat-bogey hexes as you want! I was busy with Personalized Head Cannons, but I had to delete that story. (You can see why on my profile) But know I can focus on Lily Petals! I swear, if you guys could read my mind, you would be able to read the rest of the story! Yes, I know every single event that I want to happen, it's just a matter of linking them all together in a way that makes sense! I will try to update faster, but I am in the middle of moving! And that's always hard! Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was't NEARLY as long as the last one, but I had fun writing it! Hope you enjoyed, tata for now! **

**~LilyFlower99**


	8. Pain and Feelings

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling? Kay? Kay.**

**Warning: The following has a some themes that might not it be entirely appropriate for children under 12, read at your own risk!**

**(A.N: This is set in Lily's 2****nd**** year)**

I look into the toilet. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Not here, not now. I was completely unprepared. This was really happening. I was getting my period, at Hogwarts. Why me? I look again, to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Yep, it was there. Blood red.

I had no idea what to do, so I do the first that comes to mind. "Hestia!" I could trust her, I was sure of it. "Hestia!" I holler again. I wait a few seconds, no response. "HESTIA!" That causes an effect. I can all 3 of my dorm mates thundering towards the bathroom that we share. They start knocking at the door.

"Lily!" I hear Hestia's voice. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I respond, "No, but I'm bleeding!"

"Do you want us to come in?" Marlene says through the door.

"Yeah, could you?" I respond.

"Sure!" Emmeline says. I hear them pulling on the door handle. Ah, crap. I locked the door before I came in. And the trip was too much for me. I really felt like I was about to faint.

"Lily the door's locked!" I hear Hestia say to me.

"You don't say?" I say with a sarcastic tone.

"No need to be rude here!" Hestia says defensively.

"MY SKIN IS RIPPING ITSELF OFF INSIDE ME!" I scream at her from my fetal position by the toilet.

"Okay, right, right, sorry. But how are we going to get inside?"

I scream back at her, "ARE YOU A WITCH OT NOT? USE ALOHAMORA! IT'S FIRST YEAR, HESTIA!"

"Oh right," she mumbles.

"I got it," I hear Em say. "Alohamora," she says, tapping the door handle with the tip of her wand. The door clicks and they all come into the bathroom.

"Oh, you poor thing," Marlene says coming over to stroke my hair.

"Help me!" I say to them. "Do any of you have anything I could use?"

"I do," they all say in unison.

I groan, out of both pain and slight annoyance, "Am I really the last one?"

"It really doesn't matter, Lily" Emmeline says, rubbing little circles on my back.

"I can go get you a pad, Lily," Marlene offers.

"Please!" I say, in pain.

Marlene jumps up, and runs to her trunk. I hear a click, some rustling, and her footsteps coming back all in less than 10 seconds. She hands it to me, and goes back to her place where she was stroking my hair.

"Do you know how to use it?" Hestia says from where she's sitting.

"Yeah I think so," I say to her, picking myself slowly off the floor.

"Here, I'll go get you another pair of underwear." Emmeline says standing up and going to my trunk.

"Right side!" I call to her.

"Got it!" She says coming back, and handing me the small piece of soft fabric.

"Thanks," I say to her with a small smile.

"Do you want us to stay?" Hestia asks, with a look of concern on her face.

"Could you just wait outside the door please?" I say brushing a bit of hair out of my face.

"Of course," Hestia responds with a small smile.

They all leave and I stay inside, changing. Once I've got it figured out, I feel a spasm of pain. I yell out, and crumple to the floor.

"Lily?" I hear Marlene shout to me.

I yet out another yell of pain, and I hear the door open, and they come in to see me in a ball on the floor.

"Oh you poor little baby," Marlene says, like the first time, and comes in to her spot from before, stroking my hair.

"You're so lucky it's a Saturday," Hestia says, taking my hand.

"Yeah, otherwise you'd have to deal with it all day during classes." Em says rubbing the small circles on my back again.

"Either way, I think I could handle it, I say trying to get up. But I feel all the blood drain from my face, and I stick my head in the toilet and vomit.

I come back up, and crumple back to my ball in the floor.

"Yeah you definitely couldn't handle it," Emmeline says, rubbing the circles on my back again.

"I feel like I'm dying!" I groan out in pain.

"You know, I have a recipe for a potion that my mum taught me this summer. It practically erases all pain. It's like you're not even on your period!" Hestia says thinking.

"Why didn't you say so?" I yell in pain.

"Sorry, it just now came to mind!" Hestia says "But I'm going to need some ingredients from Slughorn's personal apothecary…"

"I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO JUMP OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER! I NEED THAT POTION!" I scream at her. I feel terrible for treating her so badly. But the pain was unbearable.

"Okay, okay, we can go ask Slughorn if we can borrow the ingredients!" Hestia says. "You just wait here and I'll go to ask-"

"No," I say to her. "I'm coming with you."

"Lily, are you sure?" Marlene says, trying to keep me from standing up. "You don't seem well enough to go anywhere!"

"I'm fine!" I say, trying to get up again.

"You just vomited!" Emmeline says, pulling me back down again.

"Emmeline, I'm fine!" I say, getting up.

"But, Lily-"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" I say, whipping out my wand.

"Emmeline, stop talking before you get hurt," Marlene says, pulling my wand arm down. "You've seen what she can do with that wand regularly. Imagine Lily, with a wand, on her period? Undefeatable."

We all go back to our dorms, and I change quickly into a pair of ripped, grey, sweatpants, and a stained sweatshirt with a Gryffindor logo on it that I bought for Quidditch games. Usually I don't really care for Quidditch, seeing as Potter and Black were on the team, (Potter being Seeker, and Black a Beater) **(A.N: Yes, I know James is a chaser in the books but I feel like Harry's seeker abilities needed to come from somewhere right?) **but Marlene was on the team, and she was Gryffindor's star Chaser, so I showed my support.

In the long amount of time that it took me to change into the damaged clothes, Hestia, Marlene, and Em had all changed into cute clothes, brushed their hair, brushed their teeth, and washed their faces.

We all get up, and we slowly go down the stairs from our dormitory. We went very slowly so that I wouldn't be in too much pain. Once we're almost in the Common Room, we find our path blocked by Potter.

"Good Morning, ladies. Why Lily, you're looking," he eyes my tangled hair and dirty clothes, "er, nice." He says, pulling off his classic, "Potter Grin".

"Not in the mood Potter," I say trying to push my way through.

"Okay then I'll make this simple for you," he says, using his Quidditch skills and blocking out way. I swear that boy could be a Keeper. "You agree to go out with me, and I'll let you through," he says, pulling the "Potter Grin" again.

Marlene sighs and says to him, "Look James, Lily really isn't feeling well today. It's her- um, time of the month if you know what I mean," Marlene says, making me blush slightly.

James gives her a confused look and says, "No, I don't know what you mean."

Hestia sighs and says, "Look, could you just let us though?"

"Not until she says yes!"

"James, really, Lily isn't in the greatest mood today. Will you please let us through?" Emmeline says politely.

"I will, if she says- OW!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I'd just slapped him.

"Bloody Hell! What was that for?" He says, touching the place where I'd just slapped him.

I whip out my wand and say, "You'll have worse coming your way if you don't shut your mouth in the next 5 seconds!"

He puts his hands up in surrender and backs away. I keep my wand pointed at him until we leave the common room.

**(A.N: Starting here it's from James's POV)**

What the hell? Lily just slapped me! And it hurt! I've asked her out almost 400 times, and she's never physically hurt me! Just emotionally.

I was so certain that singing her that song on the first day of term would make her mine! But I'm not one to give up. When I want something, I do my best to get it. And Lily Evans will be mine if it's the last thing I do!

"Hey Prongs, how's it going?" Sirius says, coming over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Evans just slapped me!" I burst out.

"What? Ugh that ungrateful little b-"

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" I say cutting him off. He might be my best mate, but best mates or not, no one insults my Lily.

"Sorry, mate. But why'd she slapped you? She's never physically hurt you? Why today?"

"Not sure, but McKinnon says it's her "time of the month"" I say putting air quotes around "time of the month". "Whatever that means."

Sirius shrugs and says, "We can go ask Moony. He understands girls better."

We race upstairs, to find Moony sitting on his bed, studying. I throw the first thing I find at him, which happens to be a wad of Wormtail's socks.

"Arrghh!" Moony says, shaking them off. "Why?" he says looking at me in exasperation.

"Oh, sorry, mate! I wanted to get your attention, not nearly kill you with a stink bomb!"

"What's a stink bomb?" Pete says, coming in from the bathroom with wet hair.

"Your socks!" Padfoot says. "Seriously, mate, have you ever washed these?" he says, throwing the wad at him

Pete attempts to catch the wad of socks, but fails, and blushes slightly.

"Ah don't listen to him Worms," I say to him, trying to make him feel better. "Padfoot's just being a tosser, as usual." I say with a smirk towards Sirius.

"Says king twatland," he mutters.

"Shut up," I say, pushing him off the bed we were sitting on. He gives a small yell, and then starts laughing and gets back up. "So Moony," I say, "what are you doing studying on a Saturday?"

He shakes his head and responds, "We have a Herbology test in just 3 weeks!" he says as if it's completely obvious.

Sirius gasps dramatically and says, "Oh only 3 weeks? How tragic! That only gives me enough time to swim the English Channel!" Sirius says fainting dramatically.

"Shut it, Padfoot" he says glaring at him. "Besides, this test is going to be tough!"

"You have 3 weeks! Relax! Besides this is important!" I say, snatching his textbook out of his hands using my Seeker skills, and threw it to Padfoot who beat it out of the air using a pillow, and sent it skidding underneath Peter's bed.

"Gee, thanks now my book is gong to smell like Pete's dirty socks for a week!"

"You're very welcome," I say sarcastically "Now listen, this is important! Evans slapped me today!"

He chortles and says, "Not surprised she didn't do it earlier."

I ignore his comment and continue, "I asked what was wrong with her, and McKinnon said it was her, "time of the month". So what's that mean?"

Remus had gone rather pale and was stuttering, "Well, uh, um, you see…"

'What's up with you?" Pads said, "You only get like this when we talk about your "furry little problem"," he said.

I went pale as well, "Wait, you don't mean, she can't be a werewolf can she?"

"But it's not the full moon," Sirius points out.

I calm down. "Oh, right. So what was she talking about, Moony?"

Moony manages to find his voice again and says, "Well its almost like being a werewolf. It happens to all girls." Moony seemed to be trying to pick his words very carefully. "Once they reach a certain age, they get this, this thing every month, and it puts them in a lot of pain, and they crave chocolate, like I do during my "moments". And it makes them lash out at people, because they're in such a bad mood."

"Well is it more complex than being a werewolf?" Sirius asks curiously.

"No, it's not a magical thing, it happens to every girl, even Muggle girls,"

"Well what is this "thing"?" Peter asked quietly.

Remus sighed, I could tell he didn't really want to explain this to us. It made him uncomfortable. "It's called a period."

"Well what does it do?" I ask. I was very curious to find out what was putting Lily in such a bad mood. And apparently, also a lot of pain.

"To make it really simple, her skin is ripping itself off inside her," Remus says rather bluntly.

There's a second of silence, letting this information sit in, before we all fall down in pain.

"That's terrible!" Sirus says, from where he was rolling on the floor, holding his, well, "area".

Peter seemed to be taking this the worst, he was curled up in a ball on the bed, his face buried in a pillow. We were all currently in a state of extreme discomfort just imagining what Evans was going through.

"Okay, so what can I do to make her feel better?" I ask. I needed to do something to make up for being such a prick earlier.

Moony thought for a second, and then said, "Food."

Peter and Sirius's heads snap up and in union they say, "Food?"

"I heard food," Sirius says, "I'm in!"

"Okay, then off to the kitchens it is!" I say, getting up. Peter and Sirius do a little dance of celebration. I go over to my trunk, and search through it until I find what I was looking for. I grab the piece of silky fabric and pull it out.

"We'll go under the cloak," I say. The cloak I'm talking about isn't just any cloak, it's an invisibility cloak. My dad gave it to me when I started my first year, just like his dad gave to him, and his dad gave to him, and so on. This cloak goes back generations, I really don't know how the first guy got it really.

"Yes!" Sirius says. He loves the cloak. He thinks it's wicked.

"Bring the map too, Moony," I say. "We need to add the kitchens to it." We are currently working on a map of Hogwarts, but not just any map. This map will show all the secret passageways in and out of Hogwarts. We've found 7. I don't think there's any more. It's also going to show everybody in Hogwarts, and where they are. It was going to be wicked, but it was very hard to create. We had to be in the room when we add it to the map, and it involved a number of tricky charms and enchantments.

We all get under the cloak and head for the kitchens.

**(A.N: Lily's POV again!)**

We finally get to Slughorn's office. It took us a very long time because I kept stopping because of the pain. Emmeline knocks on the door, and Professor Slughorn opens the door.

"Miss Vance, pleasure to see you, but it is a Saturday, shouldn't you be with your fellow students?"

"Yes, sir, nice to see you too, but we were wondering if we could borrow some ingredients from your personal apothecary." Em says politely.

"Well, it's off limits to students, Miss Vance, you know that." Professor Slughorn says.

"Yes, but we need it for a potion. It's rather important, Professor." She says. She suddenly gets an idea. "It's for Lily."

Professor Slughorn perks up and says, "Lily?"

"Hello, Professor," I say from behind Emmeline, and she steps aside so Professor Slughorn can see me. Em was a genius. I was Professor Slughorn's favorite student. No, I'm not bragging. I know that for a fact, everyone does. He says so very often. Just yesterday he said to the class,

"Now everybody look at the way Miss Evans is cutting her roots. In very small equal-sized pieces, with quick slices. See you all should take after her! This is why she is my _very_ favorite student!"

"Ah Miss Evans! How are you doing?" He says with a slightly creepy smile on his face.

"Not very well Professor," I say clutching my middle-area.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! Is there anything I could do to help?" he says.

"Well that's just what Emmeline was saying. Hestia has a potion that could help me feel better but she needs some ingredients from your personal apothecary." I say quickly. The pain was getting worse. "Do we have your permission?" I say hopefully.

"Yes, yes, of course!" He says letting us in.

"Thank you, sir." I wince slightly and look at Hestia. She gets what I'm trying to say and she rushes to a small room at the back of the office.

"Why don't you sit down, Lils?" Emmeline says leading me to emerald green, velvet couch in front of a fireplace. I don't complain. It takes every fiber in my body to not yell out in pain. I sit there, biting my tongue while I hear the clink of some glass jars in the back room.

Moments afterwards, Hestia rushes out of the cabinet with her arms full of glass bottles and jars. Marlene rushes over to help her carry them, but they both still struggle to hold them.

"Here," Professor Slughorn says, taking some jars from Hestia and putting them in a box. Hestia and Marlene then swiftly put all the jars in the box, and Hestia closes it up and takes it in her arms.

"Thank you, professor." She says, blowing a spiral of blonde hair out of her face.

"My pleasure," the aging man says. He then turns to me with concern on his face and says, "Are you sure you don't need my help, Lily? I could call Madame Pomfrey to come and see you-"

"No thank you," I say cutting him off. If I go to Madame Pomfrey the whole school will know what's going on with me. "I'm sure we can handle it. We'll bring back your ingredients when we're done with them." I say, before I quickly leave his office, my friends following me. I didn't want to have to wait any longer.

We rush through the halls to our Gryffindor tower, and then go to our bathroom where Hestia can brew the potion in peace. She takes out a few bottles and some jars and begins measuring, cutting, grinding and crushing at a very fast speed. If she put this much work into her potions she did for school, she would be the best in our year.

While she brews, I stay crumpled in a ball on my four-poster bed with Marlene and Em comforting me. After what actually seemed like a very short amount of time, Hestia comes in with a lavender colored liquid in a goblet. I take it quickly. And feel it going down my throat and when I feel it going into my stomach, all the pain goes away. I sigh with relief and suddenly feel very sleepy.

"Better?" Hestia asks me.

I give her a slow, affirmative nod.

"Now get some sleep," she says tucking me into my bed.

I don't argue. I feel exhausted. I lye in my bed and I feel Marlene and Em getting up, right before I drift to sleep.

It feels like I only closed my eyes for a few seconds when I wake up again. I see Em, Hestia and Marlene all sitting on Marlene's bed, talking quietly.

"Why so quiet?" I say to them with a smirk. They all turn towards me and come over to my bed.

"Lils!" Hestia says with delight.

"Hest!" I say, mocking her tone.

"You're awake!" she says giving me a hug.

I laugh slightly and say, "I'm awake!"

She pulls back and smiles.

"How do you feel?" Marlene asks me also giving me a hug.

"Loads better!" I say, sitting up more in my bed.

I hear a knock at the door and stand up to see who it is. I open the door and see a big boarhound standing before me. "Fang!" I exclaim hugging and praising him. He responds with lots of enthusiasm and gives me a few slobbery kisses. Fang is Hagrid's dog, which I gave him last year as a puppy for Christmas. He had grown a lot since then. I laugh and see that he has a big, red, silk bow around his neck with a letter and a parcel attached to it. I recognize Hagrid's messy scrawl on the envelope, spelling out, _Lily_ and open the letter. It reads:

_Dear Lily,_

_I heard ye wernt feeling very well so I sent Fang own the cheer yeh up a bit. I also sent yeh a little present. Hope yeh enjoy! Feel better!_

_-Hagrid_

I smile down at the letter. Hagrid was such a great friend. I let Fang into my dormitory. And he hops up on my bed, greeting my friends. They all love him as well.

I untie the poorly made bow from Fang's neck and remove the parcel. I open it and see a pack of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans, and a couple of rock cakes. I smile at the rock cakes. Hagrid loves making them, but I really did not like them much. Emmeline once dropped one on her toe and had to be taken to the hospital wing with a broken toe. But I felt grateful to Hagrid for the thought. But I was going to be eating the Bertie Bott's Beans. They were rather entertaining to share with friends. I was always lucky. The worst I've ever gotten was Pepper. Poor Marlene once had a Moldy Cheese flavored one.

I grab a scrap of parchment from my bedside table, along with a quill and some ink, and write,

_Dear Hagrid,_

_Thank you for the presents and for Fang! He's making me feel better already. I feel loads better now than I did this morning. Maybe we could have tea tomorrow if I feel better. Hope to see you soon! Lots of love!_

_~Lily_

I fold it in half and write, _Hagrid_ on it, then take it to Charlotte, who was sitting on the windowsill. I stroke her wings and say, "Take this to Hagrid, girl," She nods at me slightly and takes off.

I come back to my bed to talk to my friends and cuddle with Fang. A few seconds later, I hear a knock at our door. Before I can get up to go answer it, Potter's head peeks from behind the door. "Hey," he says with a smile.

"How did you-?"

"Get up here to the girl's dormitory?" He replies, reading my mind. "Brooms." I'm slightly annoyed at how something as simple as that could go against the charm.

"Okay, so why are you here?" I ask slightly annoyed with his behavior this morning.

"I felt really bad about the way I acted this morning. Especially since you were, um, not feeling well," he says with a blush. "And I'm really sorry."

I look at the sincerity on his face, and say, "Apology accepted."

"But, being a Marauder, I couldn't just say sorry and stop there! Come on guys!" I groan inwardly and prepare myself for whatever is coming my way.

Then the other three guys come in with their wands levitating a tray of food. It smelled really delicious. Fang sniffs the air and starts salivating a lot more, which I didn't think was possible. They hover it over my bed and slowly set in my lap.

"Now," Sirius says in a failed attempt at a French accent, "for your dining pleasure, we have brought you, a chicken pot pie, mashed potatoes, a mug of hot butterbeer, since we know you like it so much, and your favorite, a bowl of strawberries, fresh from the strawberry patches of Hogwarts."

I look down at the food, it really looks delicious. My mouth is watering almost as much a Fang's. Who at the moment was being held back by Marlene and Emmeline so he wouldn't eat all the food. The guys were all being very nice today. I feel guilty for slapping Potter this morning. I look back up with a smile and Potter steps forward, and hold out a flower. To be exact, it's a lily. One of the lavender colored lilies that grows in the black lake. They're my favorite flowers because, well they're lilies, that's my name, and they're lavender, my favorite color. You can only find them at Hogwarts.

I take the flower and give him a hug. He really has been very nice today. He gives me a warm hug back. When I pull back I see he has a tiny blush on his face. "Thank you," I say with a smile, "and I'm sorry I hit you."

He chuckles and replies, "It's okay."

I look to the other three and give them all hugs too. "This was really sweet of you guys," I say to all of them.

"Our pleasure," James says, giving me one last warm hug. "Now, off we go, gentlemen," they then grab the brooms that they had left at the door, mount them, and fly down the stairs.

"Lily?" Marlene says to me.

"Hmmm?" I respond, not looking away from the door they just flew out of with a smile on my face.

"Lily, are you blushing?" I snap back to normal.

"No!" I say defensively.

"Yes you are!" Marlene says.

"No I'm not!" I say turning my head so they can't see the blush I feel rising in my cheeks.

"Eeeee!" Hestia squeals with delight, "Lily loves James!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Hestia argues while smiling. Even Fang was giving small barks of joy.

"No I don't! Em, help me out here!" I turn to Em, who was stroking Fang, for some help, but all she does is shrug and say, "You are blushing Lily, and I mean, you hugged him."

Hestia squeals again and I just stand there with my mouth open. "Emmeline Alicia Vance! How could you! You betrayed me!"

"Lily loves James!" Hestia yells out. Then she runs out the door and I chase after her. I chase her down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Just as she opens her mouth, I tackle her to the ground and pin her down by her wrists. I look up and see everybody in the common room staring at us.

"Nothing to see here," I say getting up, pulling Hestia along with me with a hand over her mouth, "go back to your daily business."

I push Hestia back to our dormitory. And lock the door behind me and throw myself over the door. "Hestia, relax. I don't like Potter, it was just a friendly gesture."

"Okay, fine!" Hestia says, rubbing her shoulder, "Blimey, for being 1.4 meters you sure can hurt someone."

"Good," I say. "Now if you want, we can share the food, but the butterbeer and strawberries are mine!"

As we eat I think about what my friends had said. I had to convince myself, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him… He was just being polite and it would have been rude to not give my gratitude. Although I didn't like him much, I place the lily in a vase full of water and set it on my bedside table.

That night, I think in my head, _I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him…_ over and over in my head until I drift off to sleep.

**And… DONE! So what did you think? I'm sorry if the first part was slightly awkward, and just so you guys aren't all like, "Ew! You're gross! Why would you write about something like that?" Okay the reason for that, erm, subject, was to establish the friendship that the 4 girls had. I feel like I needed something to show that they're all going to be there for each other no matter what. Just like the Marauders. And also to show the developing feelings Lily has for James, and to show how sweet James can really be. SOOOOOOOOOO, that's why! And yes I know this update took longer that recently, and I'm sorry! But this chapter was pretty long, almost 5,000 words! I think that's a pretty good length. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed, if you did, please review! It makes me happy when I know you guys like my writing! So pretty please review. K? K, thanks. LOVE YOU!**

**~LilyFlower99**


	9. Studying and Arguments

**Disclaimer: I'm Not JK Rowling, I'm a helpless little Potterhead, with no social life**

**(A.N: This is set in Lily's third year.)**

"Hey Lily do you have a spare quill?" the tired boy sitting across from me asked.

"Sure, Remus." I say handing him my eagle feather quill.

"Thanks," he says, taking the quill in his scarred hand. The scars weren't just on hand. There were all over his body, but mostly on his face. But it wasn't his fault. Remus was a werewolf. He was rather embarrassed of his condition, and never planned to tell me, but I figured it out myself in my 2nd year. It wasn't very hard to realize. He "goes to visit his sick mother" every month, always around the time of the full moon. And when he comes back, he's pale, exhausted, and with more scars and scratches every time.

When told him I knew about his condition, I remember how embarrassed he was. He was close to tears out of fear that I would turn away from him in disgust. He thought he was a monster. And nobody wants to be friends with a monster. But I didn't care. Remus was one of the sweetest, most polite people you could ever meet. Even though he was one of the 4 Marauders, he was by far my favorite. He wasn't an arrogant toerag like the others. We are actually friends. And at the moment we were studying in the library.

"Hi Lily." I look up. It's Severus.

"Hey, Sev!" I say smiling at my best friend.

"May I sit?" He asks, looking directly at me.

"Go ahead," I say signaling to the chair next to me.

"Thank you," he says, setting his books down.

He takes out his quill and potion book, and begins writing something in it. I can't see what he's writing, but whatever it is, he's concentrating very hard.

Remus looks up, and tries to start talking to Severus. "So how are you Severus?" Remus always tries to be polite to him for my sake, since they were both my friends, but Severus despises Potter, therefore despises all his friends.

Severus looks up, gives a scowl, and simply sniffs loudly. I'm slightly upset about this. Severus is so nice to me, and Remus is so sweet, I don't understand how they don't get along.

"That's… nice." Remus says, trying to stay friendly. But he just returns to his work, seeing as there is no hope in being friends with Severus.

"Hey Moony!" Potter says, coming around the corner with Black and Pettigrew.

"Hi, Prongs." Remus says, putting his quill down and turning toward his friends.

"Hello, Evans," Potter says talking to me.

I don't look up, but I say, "Hello, Potter," in a monotone voice.

Potter realizes Severus sitting next to me, and says, "Oh. Hi Snivelus." In a tone of` slight disgust.

"Potter…" He says through gritted teeth.

"So anyway. We were going to head down to the kitchens to see what we can grab before dinner. Wanna come?" He says leaning on the table we were working on.

Remus nods and begins collecting his stuff and putting it in his bag. "Evans wanna come?" James says, a little too loudly considering we were in a library. "You can come too, Snivellus. But I imagine you're too busy practicing Dark Magic for your almighty Lord Voldemort"

Before anybody knew what happened, Severus had whipped out his wand, and pointed it at Potter. And he had taken his out as well, same with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They were always there to protect their best mate. "Say one more word, Potter" Severus said in a menacing whisper. "I. Dare. You."

Before anything else could happen, I whipped out my wand and pointed it at both of them, turning back and forth; to show them I wasn't taking sides. "Potter, I suggest you and your friends leave, before anybody gets hurt. Severus, just calm down." They both stay frozen for a second, and then do what I told them.

"Bye Lily," Remus says, grabbing his bag, and leaving the library.

"Bye Remus," I say waving at him.

Whoa. What Potter had just said, that was too far. Lord Voldemort had been terrorizing the Wizarding World for the last few years. He was very powerful, but pure evil. He had followers. And everybody knew that Severus was friends with the followers' children. They would all follow in their parents' footsteps one day to terrorize the Wizarding World. I knew Severus' friends would. But I was quite sure Severus would never. At least I hoped so.

I hear the giant clock chime somewhere off in the distance, and Severus stands up immediately and begins throwing everything in his bag. "Sorry Lily, I have to go," he says hurriedly.

"Okay," I say, slightly upset that I'm being left alone. "Bye Severus!" I call as he runs out the door.

I finish up the essay I was working on, and then begin to pack my stuff too, and decide to go back to the dorms to be a bit social before dinner. I had done enough studying for the day. I deserved a break.

I put everything in my bag, and head back to the Gryffindor dormitory. When I get to my dormitory, I see Hestia, Marlene, and Em all sitting on Hestia's bed, whispering. Hestia's face was crashed into a pillow.

"Umm, hi?" I say, making myself known. Hestia's head shot up and look at me with her big, crystal blue eyes. Marlene and Em both looked at each other, then to Hestia, then to me.

"Hi, Lily…" Hestia said in a quiet voice. This was _very _unlike her. Something was up, but I didn't want to rush into it.

"So I was thinking about the Hogsmead trip in about two weeks," I say while putting my bag on my bed, trying to keep things casual, "what's our plan?"

Hestia's usually very wide eyes got even wider, and Marlene and Emmeline again looked at each to her, then to Hestia, then to me.

"Umm, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Hestia said slowly, which was also weird for her considering she's always bubbly, happy, and talking super fast.

"Yeah?" I say warily, sitting down on the bed where they were all sitting at.

"Well I kinda made other plans…" she says in a slow and quiet voice, _very _unusual for her. "I have a date…"

"Really? That's great!" I say with a smile, "Who with?"

Hestia completely looked away, and said something in a mumble that I couldn't quite hear.

"What?" I say.

She looks up fully at me and with scared, watery, eyes and says in a whisper just loud enough for me to hear, "Sirius Black."

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know I haven't updated in forever! And this chapter is really short, but BUM BUM BUM! There's a cliffhanger! To make up for the SUPER long wait, I wrote you guys a One-Shot! It's on my profile, it's called "The Healer" and it's not like what I usually write but I hope you like it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know I'm skipping around a lot in Lily's life but I promise I will get to a point where I stay in that time frame for a while. It just takes time. Well bye! Please REVIEW AND FAVORITE! Bye! xxx **

**~LilyFlower99**


End file.
